1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to eyewear having a rim frame and a temple arm pivotably hinged to the rim frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to an eyewear assembly where the temple arm and rim frame can be firmly clasped together to bias the temple arm tightly against the rim frame in a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyewear typically includes a frame having two rims, each holding a lens, and further includes two temple arms, each on opposite lateral sides of the frame and attached by a respective hinge pin. The hinge pin enables the wearer to pivot the temple arms from an open position, as worn on the face, to a closed position against the frame for storing. Many people prefer to store their eyewear by hanging them over a storage surface such as a pocket or vee of a shirt, a pocket or belt loop on a pair of pants, or alternatively an automobile sun visor. For example, a wearer might remove the eyewear from their face, fold a first temple arm closed, then slip the end of a second temple arm into a shirt pocket and fold the frame closed over the pocket.
However, typical eyewear does not provide any feature to pinch the eyewear to the storage surface for reliable safekeeping. In fact, typical eyewear suspended on the storage surface inevitably will swing open and work loose from the storage surface, resulting in loss or severe damage to the eyewear. This is particularly problematic with modern eyeglass styles that are becoming increasingly delicate and expensive.
The solution to the problem would seem to be easy--simply tighten the hinge pin to achieve a stronger, tighter relationship between the second temple arm and the frame in the closed position. However, not only must the second temple arm be located in the closed position, but the temple arm must also be biased against the frame to create a pinching effect on the storage surface placed therebetween. Unfortunately, typical hinge pins loosen too quickly for this solution to be of any use. One inventor has recognized and attempted to solve the problem in Wei, U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,891.
Wei discloses a spring-loaded collar mounted coaxially with a temple. The collar abuts squarely to a rim lug surface on the frame that is normal to the axis of the temple. This configuration acts to hold the temple firmly to the frame in either the open or folded up positions. Unfortunately, this design has too many shortcomings. First, the mounting structure of Wei requires use of at least four more parts than are required for a typical temple arm mounting structure. Second, the required parts are not only numerous but also complicated in design and therefore relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble. Third, the large number of parts may make the eyeglasses noticeably heavier than typical eyeglasses. Fourth, the design is aesthetically unconventional and therefore may not appeal to many eyeglasses wearers. Finally, the mounting structure permits resting the temple arm in either the open position or the closed position, but not easily therebetween.
Schumacher, U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,843, addresses the problem of accidental displacement of a temple relative to an eyeglass frame. Schumacher discloses a leaf spring member anchored at one end inside a slot in the temple, where a free end jams against a metal insert doweled to a hinge area of the eyeglass frame. The jam condition enables the temple to lock firmly in the open or closed position. A longitudinal relief in the temple permits the spring member to be displaced just enough to unjam the spring member and pivot the temple. The Schumacher design is also impractical in that the hinge is aesthetically unconventional and uses far more parts than typical eyeglasses.
Ohba, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,209, discloses a hinge for an eyeglass frame incorporating an elastic "C"-shaped wire member extending from an end of a temple member. The opposed ends of the "C"-shaped wire member define hinge shafts that fit into a bearing portion of an eyeglass frame. The bearing portion establishes the limits of pivotal travel of the temple member and includes two positions into which the "C"-shaped wire member mesh and are held relative to the eyeglass frame. While the Ohba design uses few parts, it also has several significant drawbacks. First, from an aesthetic design perspective the hinge is a drastic departure from typical styles, and is preferably applicable only to sunglasses and sport glasses. Second, the "C"-shaped wire member is unfortunately not integral with the temple arm and thus presents an assembly challenge. Third, the bearing surface is more complex than those of typical hinges and it may be difficult to reliably mold such a bearing surface.
Finally, two other references, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,425 to Gilman, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,525 to Landree, disclose use of torsional coil springs to fold temple arms closed against a frame for a pair of spectacles. Both Gilman and Landree teach use of the coil springs to firmly engage the temple arms against the head of the wearer of the spectacles. Unfortunately, the coil springs are of sufficient size that they are not easily disguised. Therefore the spectacles are noticeably different in appearance than conventional eyewear, and may be a detriment when traditional styling is desired. In addition, the spring force must not be so strong as to cause pain to the wearer as the spectacles are worn on the head. Therefore, the spring force for urging the temples closed is likely to be relatively weak and insufficient for holding the spectacles closed in storage situations.
One key to reliably clipping eyewear to a storage surface is that the storage surface should be pinched tightly by the eyewear componentry so the eyewear will not slip off the storage surface. If the second temple member is not biased against the frame, then the eyewear will not clip tightly thereto. None of the above-mentioned references teaches or discloses eyewear in which a second temple member is biased tightly against the frame to pinch a storage surface tightly therebetween.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an eyewear assembly that is capable of biasing a temple arm tightly against the frame, to pinch a storage surface therebetween. Such an eyewear assembly would appear aesthetically conventional, would require few, if any, additional parts over a conventional pair of eyeglasses, and would be as easy to form and assemble as are a conventional pair of eyeglasses.